death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Tracer vs Captain Falcon (OMM)
Tracer vs Captain Falcon is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 7! Overwatch vs F-Zero! Two speedy pilots engage. Can the legendary Captain hang with the young Overwatch hero? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Port Town Aero Dive (F-Zero) '' Falcon was in pole position to win this race! The finish line fast approached, but as he sped towards his goal, a ship rematerialised out of nowhere and sent the pilot of course, slamming the building and totalling the Blue Falcon. The rival ship ejected its pilot, Tracer, who coughed from the smoke. "Well... that didn't work out." she wheezed, pulling her pistols from the craft. "COME ON!" yelled Falcon from behind, who leaped into the air. "Falcon..." he landed before her, fist burning in a ball of righteous fire. Tracer quickly Blinked above, as the punch shattered the side of the ship. '''NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! ' "PUNCH!" the Captain roared, as the flames subsided. He knew his target was overhead, so opted for Falcon Dive, catching Tracer before emitting a small fiery explosion. "Yes!" he called, as the Overwatch hero fell back to the floor. Using her nimbleness, Tracer was able to zip past Falcon and opened fire with her Pulse Pistols, pinning Falcon back for a few seconds before she slid beneath him and wiped out his foot with a sweeping kick. Falcon recovered fast, grabbing Tracer by the arm and driving a knee across her chest. He then threw her in the air, allowing her to drop within range of his heel kick. But Tracer Blinked backwards and stung him again with Pulse Pistols. She then leapt over his elbow strike and kicked him in the back, unbalancing the bounty hunter. Falcon rebounded with a flaming kick. "Falcon Kic-" he called, being headed off when Tracer Blinked into the attack, sending them both skidding a few feet. Tracer fired again, Blinking overhead, but this time Falcon scored a gruesome knee strike, sparks of electricity crackling as she was flung into the wall. "Show me your moves!" he challenged, unimpressed thus far. "Careful what you ask for." Tracer smirked, Blinking again. Rather than going behind, however, she attempted to dummy Falcon by landing before him. Not fooled, the captain delivered a swift kick that flung her back to her starting position. "Bollocks." she grumbled, before her eyes filled with panic. How had he moved so fast?! "Falcon... PUNCH!" Falcon declared, his signature attack blasting Tracer into the side of the rubble. Falcon smirked, doing a taunt as a fiery aura overcame his body, but Tracer used her Recall, reemerging just as Falcon landed the punch. She sidestepped him, attaching her Pulse Bomb to his back, which detonated the second Tracer was out of range. KO! Falcon landed in a heap, scorched by the plasma attacks throughout the match. Tracer fell to a knee, breathing deeply. "Close one, mate." she said, a smirk falling across her face. "Winston's gonna kill me though." she remembered, looking at the wrecked ship, and her sparking Chronal Accelerator. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Tracer!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:OMM with a returning combatant Category:Hero vs Hero OMMs Category:Protagonist themed OMMs Category:Video Games themed OMMs Category:Gun vs Fist OMMs Category:Speed themed OMMs Category:Completed OMMs